


No Strings Attached

by AoifesRamblings



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifesRamblings/pseuds/AoifesRamblings
Summary: Munkustrap has a realisation about his feelings regarding Alonzo during an early morning cuddle session ft. a confession and a stressed munk
Relationships: Alonzo/Munkustrap (Cats), Alonzostrap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	No Strings Attached

"Sweetheart, you look a little tired.

When did you last eat?

Come in and make yourself right at home-

Stay as long as you need.

Tell me, is something wrong?

If something’s wrong you can count on me.

You know i’ll take my heart clean apart,

If it helps yours beat."

[ _-Sleeping At Last, "Two"_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ST4Jq80MWFw)

* * *

Sunlight shone through the gaps in the canopy of Munkustraps den, warm glittering rays welcomed into the junkyard, melting the fine morning frost that lay upon sheets of metal and the brown dusty ground, small yellow and pink flowers starting to emerge from the hardened dirt. Spring was here.

Munkustrap was first awoken by the distant sound of laughing Jellicle cats, the few that had already awoken had gathered in their various favourite places, to nap, to talk, to joke. One of Munkustraps long, black ears twitched as he stretched out his front paws. A happy grogginess clouded his brain as he felt arms wrapped around his waist. Placing his own paws on those of the cat behind him, he gently moved them from around his midsection, allowing him to slowly sit up and gaze down on the tom beside him.

The golden early morning sun dappled the coat of the cat before him; a cat of black and white, long elegant limbs lazily placed, mouth barely open, a quiet uneven purr emanating from deep within his chest. A state of relax crossed over Munkustrap as he stared at his.....his... his what? Partner? Friend? ...Mate? In an instant the grogginess faded as Munkustrap was plunged back into his many daily worries.

He and Alonzo Hadn't shared their relationship with the Jellicles yet, something stopped Munkustrap every time he tried. Be it fear, bad timing or just being too busy, there was never a right time, and Alonzo hadn't pushed. He knew he was avoiding the subject, scared of what his friends may think, how they may react.  
He took a short breath in and let a long shaky breath out, then jumped as he felt a paw on his own. Slowly the blanket shifted under him as Alonzo sat himself up, itching closer to Munkustrap to wrap his arms around his waist once more, his head cradled in the nook of Munkustraps neck.

"Stop." Alonzo's breath warm on his neck, voice quiet and calm. "You can worry later".  
Munkustrap leaned back into the soft touch of his friend, sighing gently, he felt almost selfish in claiming this time and contact for himself. "I can't just stop worrying, 'Zo. There's always so much to do..." The sleepy tom behind him shifted his angle to look at Munkustrap, his bright blue and yellow sectoral eyes gazing into munkustraps wary cyan ones with an emotion he couldn't quite place.  
He brought his hand up to Munkustraps cheek, gently stroking the soft fur just beneath his ear, bringing his face inches from Munkustraps. Taking a moment, he replied; "I know... but you have people who will help you. You have Bomba, Demeter, Skimble, Cass... hell, even Tugger." He placed his forehead on Munkustraps, his eyes half lidded. "And you have me. I'll help you. We can take each day with the challenges it brings." He leaned back from the tom, eyes lazily scanning the beautifully dappled den, taking a deep breath in of the warm, moss-scented air as his gaze drifted back to Munkustrap, a soft, genuine smile on his lips. "But right now there's nothing we have to do. Everyone is fed and happy, some of the other cats are on watch duty, Mistoffelees said he'd take care of the kittens for today- you know how entranced they get with his sparkles. I know it hangs on your mind, 'Straps, but right now, all we have to do..." As if to emphasise his point, the lanky cat flopped back down on the blanket, pulling Munkustrap with him. "...Is relax."

Alonzo wrapped himself around Munkustrap, tail entwined around his leg and head snuggling deep in his soft silver chest fur. Munkustrap was tense; there was always something on his mind, something that needed fixing, something that needed his attention, there was a streak of selfless perfectionism in him; he was empathetic and protective to everyone but himself. He wore himself thin, many sleepless nights could attest to that.  
Alonzo was his second in command because he was a strong, sensible cat, yes, but he grounded Munkustrap. His aloof and carefree nature contrasted Munkustraps intense and emotional one, they fit together like two puzzle pieces. Munkustrap would motivate Alonzo to consider relationships within the Jellicles when pairing cats up for patrols, or lend an understanding ear on the rare occasions he got overwhelmed, and in return Alonzo would rationalise for him, pulling him out of situations when he got too emotionally involved and providing him with simple, predictable company when the overwhelming complications of the Jellicles became too much to bear. He knew what to talk about in lieu of an anxiety attack, always seemed to listen for hours on end when Munkustrap got talking about one of his small random interests, sitting back with a loving smile on his face... Then it hit him.

Munkustrap relaxed into Alonzos gentle embrace, breathing in his scent; reminiscent of spiced mulberries and charcoal.  
Alonzo seemed to have quickly fallen back asleep, his gentle disordered purr having returned, quietly reverberating on Munkustraps chest.

"'Zo?" Munkustrap whispered, his voice meek and barely audible, a hint of fear hidden in the margins. Alonzo let out a quiet grunt in his sleep, his subconscious barely registering the question, and quickly proceeded to fall into an even deeper sleep.  
After a moment, Munkustrap snuggled close to the tom on top of him, head buried in his mane, one paw affectionately stroking the rugged fur on his back. Taking a deep breath for courage, he whispered;

"I love you."

And he could have sworn he felt Alonzo snuggle a little deeper into his fur.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel: alonzo is smug as fuck for the next week then he says he loves munk too and they make out
> 
> anyway i still cant write but im trying and i guess thats all i can do!! i got a request for alonzostrap on tumblr but ive got mega art block so.......UM??? *cries* ;u;
> 
> im on tumblr at https://aoifes-art.tumblr.com/ ! thank you so for reading im gonna sob


End file.
